Fame (Aen 10)
Plot It is early morning and birds are flying about, squirrels are chittering and the sun is shining. Inside a house a teenager is sleeping. An alarm clock goes off. He fumbles about and shuts if off. He groans. He gets up and looks at a picture of Aen and Seth. He sighes. '' (Aen): Good times, good times. (Woman): Aen! Are you awake? (Aen): Yes, Mom! (Kendra): Good down here! Breakfast is getting cold! ''Aen smiles. (Aen): Bacon. End Scene Aen is washing dishes when Seth comes in. (Aen): Yo, Bro. (Seth): Yeah, Hi. We got a huge promblem! There is a knock at the door. (Aen): One sec. Aen answers the door and a dozen reporters start asking questions and taking pictures. Seth shuts the door. (Aen): Uh...what? (Seth): Yeah. You're secret...Is well...out. End Scene Aen and Seth are watching Television. On the TV, it shows Water Hazard fighting Meltdown and Humungousaur grabbing the Plumber ship. '' (TV): Who are these strange alien heroes? Could they all be...a boy? ''Shows Swampfire turning into Aen. (TV): That's right Planet Earth have there very own Superhero! Aen turns the TV off. He just stares blankly into space. (Aen): I'm doomed. (Seth): Why? (Aen): 1. I gave up herowork. 2. There is no Omnitrix. 3. What if villains go after Mom or something. (Seth): I think we'll be fine. (Aen): I doubt it. Aen gets up from the couch and walks to the backdoor and he walks out into his back yard and opens the gate. He runs into the woods behind his house. He sits down on a rock and pulls out a Plumber's badge. (Aen): He hasn't answered any of my calls for 5 years maybe now? Aen activates the badge and it glows/ (Azmuth, over radio): Aen? (Aen): About time you answered. (Azmuth): What is it?| (Aen): Is the new Omnitrix ready. No. 2 more months. (Aen): My secret idenity is out and the people of the world expect me to fight crime and other crap. What should I do? (Azmuth): For one enjoy your fame. (Aen): I don't want crappy fame. (Azmuth): *sigh* fine. A new Omnitrix appears on Aen's wrist. (Aen): What? (Azmuth): I could work more on the Compounded Tri-Matrix and make the transformation sequence a little more stable...but- (Aen): Thanks, Azmuth. Azmuth smiles as he teleports away (Aen): Now to have some fun. End Scene Aen waltz out his front door and his swarmed by reporters. He slaps down on the Omnitrix. (Humungousaur): Raaahh! Aen 10 smash puny mortals! The reporters run away screaming. (Humungousaur): Finally. Humungousaur reverts. Seth runs up. He stops to catch his breath. (Seth): Aen!! We got trouble. (Aen): Do we now... Aen holds up the Omnitrix. (Aen): ...cause if it's trouble they want. It's trouble they'll get. Times 10. End Scene 20 Plumbers have surrounded a warehouse. A Plumber with a helmet on pulls out a bullhorn. (Plumber): THIS IS THE PLUMBERS! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!!! Idle minutes pass. Aen and Seth drive up in a green Lotus. They exit the vehicle and run towards the Plumber. (Seth): Magister Arnux! What's up? (Arnux): A group of humans in what appears to be Medival Armor are searching the warehouse for something. They are armed with Laser Lances. A type level 5 tech. Ilegal on Earth. (Seth): Laser Lances? Nasty. Seth reaches over to a Plumber ship and absorbs the metal. Aen transforms. (Feedback): I'm going in! (Arnux): I'll go with you. (Feedback): Let's kick these guys butts, back to the dark ages! Feedback kicks through a window and is instantly surrounded by Knights with mini lances. (Feedback): Guess what, Knighties? Lasers can't hurt me- The knights shoot Feedback down. He falls over (Feedback): That wasn't supposed to happen... Then a big hand pushes the knights aside. He is incased in armor, he has cape and horns on his helmet. (Armored Knight): So this is the hero Aen 10? (Feedback): You some kinda king? (Armorerd Knight): I am. We are the Forever Knights. I am the Forever King! The Forerver King is shot in the back three times. '' (Arnux): Tell that to the law! ''Seth tackles a Knight and abrorbs his helmet. Another Knight shoots him. It seems to not affect Seth. (Seth): Can't pierce your own armor. Seth punches the Knight. The Forever King swats Arnux into a crate defeating him. Feedbacl absorbs a forklift's engine and blasts two knights. The Forever King crashes through the wall. He is blasted by Plumbers. The guns have no effect on his armor. A helicopter flies down near and shoot the Plumbers down with a turret attached to the bottom. The Forever King jmps in. Feedback runs out and jumps at the helicopter reaching for the landing gear and misses just by a few inches. He lands on a red car and reverts. He gets up and stares at the helicopter flying away. Seth and Arnux run towards him. (Aen): Well, he got away. (Seth): We'll get him. (Aen): I guess so. (Arnux): I wish it was that simple. The Knights have officially declared war on the Plumbers. They will be taken down. (Aen): Wish he had more help. (Seth): There is that vigilante "wizard" that has been going around. (Aen): Is that true? (Seth): I don't know...be cool if it was. End Scene Meanwhile on a building rooftop a cloaked figure is watching Aen and Seth. (Figure, weird robotic voice): Aen 10? He could be helpful in my quest. But I'll need him to trust me. And have a reason to help me. Perhaps if I help with his Knight problems. Then we will shall see. TO BE CONTINUED! Characters *Aen Tempest(first reappearance) *Seth Tank(first reappearance) *Kendra Tempest (first appearance) *Plumbers **Magister Arnux (first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights **Forever King **Forever Ninja Aliens *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Feedback (first reappearance) Trivia *Aen returns. *The Forever Knights declare war on the Plumbers. Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10 Category:Series Premieres